


how does a moment last forever

by OrieJai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Marichat, Multi, eventual Alya/Nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrieJai/pseuds/OrieJai
Summary: It's a tale as old as time where all Marinette has ever dreamt of was being a famous fashion designer and all Adrien wants is to finally be free of the prison he calls his home.A modern Beauty and the Beast retelling set in Paris.





	1. Prologue: The Curse

"Mr. Agreste! Can we have a few words with you?"

"Mr. Agreste, could you spare a few moments for a picture?"

"How about you answer a couple of questions?"

Gabriel Agreste ignored the camera crews and reporters that lines the red carpet leading up the stairs to the building in front of him. He was much to preoccupied with the thoughts in his own head to handle the paparazzi that plagued his life of art and style. He turned back to the limousine, watching his son slide out of the seat to smile and wave at the crowd. Gabriel could hear every young girl swoon at his son only just recently turned eighteen.

"Come now, Adrien, we must not be late if you are to be ready in time." Gabriel turned forward and started walking, a slight smile on his face as he climbed the stairs to enter the venue for his fashion show.

"Wait Father!" Adrien shouted over the noise as he saw an elderly man in a Hawiian shirt had fallen on the ground just a few feet away from them, his cane just out of reach. 

"Let someone else help him, " said the esteemed fashion designer. "We are behind schedule." These words didn't stop Adrien from helping the man up, handing him the cane while the man thanked him. 

Once inside, Adrian was rushed backstage for hair and makeup and Gabriel to check on the rest of the models to make sure his vision was perfect. With a few tweaks, all of the models were more than picture perfect. Everything had to be perfect.

This show would be the first since the death of his wife, Adrien's mother. His truest muse and the absolute love of his life. Both him and Adrien had taken her passing hard, Adrien having not left his room for days at a time with Gabriel doing hardly more than that, spending much of his time talking to her portrait in his study. A week after the funeral Gabriel threw himself to his work and created a new line of clothing in record time.

With Adrien finally ready and all of the models in place, Gabriel made his way to his seat and watched as his art walked down the runway. All different kinds of outfits, each inspired by a different animal. A fox, turtle, mouse, bumblebee, even a butterfly. His breath caught as he saw the peacock strut by, his wife's favorite animal and probably his favorite piece in this line, if only for his wife. 

Eventually, the last of the models fled behind the curtains as Adrien took the stage. He strutted down the stage as if it was the only thing that had any meaning in his life. His black cat inspired outfit was made of leather for his pants and jacket, green cat eye contacts, and headphones with attachable cat ears on them, a personal touch requested by Adrien himself. Gabriel shook his head, only slightly annoyed with his son. Tonight was their night and he figured they were allowed to be a little selfish.

The crowd clapped wildly as all of the models reappeared on stage after Adrien was finished, Clara Nightingale took the stage and congratulated Gabriel Agreste on his new line before she expressed her condolences for the loss of his wife.

"It was a surprise, an utter shock, but your clothing, Mr. Agreste, really rocks!" she rhymed. She directed the crowd to the roof for the afterparty with silly rhymes. The Agrestes hung back and watched their guests make their way upstairs.

"You did well tonight."

"Thank you, Father."

"Your mother would be proud of you, Adrien." 

The young boy's eyes shifted down. "Maybe." He took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to talk to you about my modeling career. I don't think I want to continue with it after tonight."

Gabriel shook his head. "Nonsense. You have been doing this since you could walk. It can bring you many opportunities. You will continue to do it " 

"But Father, I was thinking of maybe attending university, or traveling for a short time on my own." 

"No."

Adrian's eyes widened before dropping to the floor. Gabriel knew how his son felt, but he couldn't lose his son in such a short time after the death of his wife. He couldn't handle the grief that would accompany his every waking moment. So, for now, Adrien would stay by his side.

"Our guests await. Let us be going now, Adrien." The father and son duo made their way up to the party, greeted with cheers and clapping as the elevator doors opened for them. Pictures were taken, pleasantries exchanged, and hors d'oeuvres eaten. The party went well into the night. 

With a few drinks in his system, Gabriel was ready to head home. He stumbled out of the building, having already called the Gorilla to pull the limo around. Unsurprisingly, he wasnt there yet, forcing the fashion designer to stand alone on the street while waiting for both his son, who was grabbing his belongings from backstage, and their chauffeur, an utter buffoon who couldn't handle simple directions half of the time. Gabriel sighed and mentally noted to hire new staff. 

"Excuse me, sir. Would I be able to borrow a moment of your time?" Gabriel jumped, startled to find an old man standing to his left, the same Adrien had helped up earlier that evening. He thought the street to be empty until now. The man held out a rose to him, but he did not take it. 

"Can I help you?"

"What causes you such grief that you turn your nose up to another being, or limit your son's freedom?"

Clearing his throat, Gabriel said, "How you perceive me is not my business, sir. Be on your way now."

"Is it because of her? Emilie?"

Eyebrows furrowing, he told the man, "Do not mention my wife."

The man smiled gently. "Grief is a funny thing. Take this rose, sir. Let its simplicity bring you joy, if only for a moment."

Gabriel shook his head in frustration. "Does it matter, old man?" he sneered. "My wife is dead, my son wants to leave me, and you act as if a stupid rose will do anything to change that." He grabbed the rose and squished the flower in the palm of his hand before throwing the crumpled petals and stem into the street.

The old man frowned. At that same moment, a limousine pulled up to the curb and Adrien bounded out of the door, still wearing his cat inspired outfit. "I'm sorry for running so long, Father, " he called, drawing his father's attention away from the elderly man. When he turned back, Gabriel found the old man to be gone without a trace, leaving only a few scattered petals behind. 

With a confused expression, he ushered his son into the car and himself in after, glancing around one last time before allowing himself to relax into the seat. 

Soon after, the Agreste men were sliding out of the vehicle in front of their enormous home. 

"Father, would you reconsider? Your decision, I mean, on allowing me to quit modeling?" 

"Adrien, you are the one I care about most, I can't have you running off so soon after your mother's death. What would I do without you?" Gabriel asked as they entered the front door. 

"What indeed. "

There, on the grand staircase, was the old man from earlier, holding a perfectly nice rose again. 

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Agreste. But it remains empty. "

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Gabriel demanded. "I shall have you arrested."

He chuckled at the threat. "I'll only be here for another minute." His smile dropped. "Gabriel Agreste, we know of your inner demons and insecurities, how others suffer in the name of your ego. When shown kindness, you meet it with harsh words and violence."

Adrien made a pained noise and fell to the ground.

"Your actions cause your son pain."

"I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt him, " Gabriel knelt down, trying to get his son under control. "What's wrong with him?"

"His loyalty to you is so strong that he has taken your punishment, Mr. Agreste."

Adrien cried out, grasping at the floor. "It hurts!" 

"Stop it!"

He looked away for just a moment, but that moment was just enough when he turned back to see his fingernails turn to claws, his teeth sharper, ears growing from his head, and his body altogether hairier from the neck down. A tail shot out from the back of his pants. After what seemed like ages, Adrien went limp, whimpering. 

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, it's what the universe had in store for your family, Mr Agreste." The man walked toward them, rose outstretched. "Take it, for it will be his hourglass. If by the time the last petal falls and he has found and earned the love of another, the curse will be broken and he will go back to his former self. If not, he will remain as this for all time."

Gabriel took the rose. "Why him and not me?"

"You've helped caused many grievances in this world, sir. Use old men can only fix so much." The old man pulled a small journal out of his back pocket and placed it in Adriens jacket pocket. "Its not fair by any means for him to stand in his father's shadow, but he we are. Three years, sir. That's how long he has."

And without so much as an explanation, he disappeared, not to be seen again for a very long time.


	2. Chapter One: A Most Peculiar Mademoiselle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
> I wonder if she's feeling well  
> With a dreamy, far-off look  
> And her nose stuck in a book  
> What a puzzle to the rest of us is [Marinette]

Marinette flipped through the pages of her notebook, scrutinizing every design she had ever made. She had been at a loss for ideas with her work and nothing was springing up on the page, which was irritating. The bluenette wanted desperately to be a famous fashion designer but how could she when all of her ideas sucked. With a sigh, she put down the book and looked around her childhood room.

The room was pastel pink and covered in pictures and posters, mostly of Jagged Stone and the works of famous fashion designers, like Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois. It had stuffed animals and fabric everywhere. Marinette cringed when she realized how long its been since she redecorated, realizing that it here in the next couple of years she would need to move out or work in the bakery with her parents. While she loved the bakery, she couldn't imagine herself being a baker like her mom and dad for the rest of her life. With knowing how clumsy she was, Marinette could only imagine the daily struggle of trying not to drop tray upon tray of baked goods while also getting them to also look and taste right.

She lied back on her bed and reached for her cellphone. Maybe Alya was free, Marinette had finished all of her classes for the day but could never keep up with her best friend's always busy schedule. "I don't have time for messing around when it comes to my education. I want to be the best journalist in all of France!" she had exclaimed excitedly during student orientation when filling out class schedules. While Marinette took a few classes a day, something manageable for her while still allowing herself to sleep late and go out, Alya took on hours worth of classes every day of the week, hoping to graduate early.

_Hey girl r u buzy? -Marinette_

_I have 2 more classes 2 go. Wat up? -Alya_

_I'm bored :( -Marinette_

_Well then get a job or smthin -Alya_

Hmm, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. A job would mean money and getting away from the bakery for a while. Her parents would leave her alone and she could build up her resume.

_Where? -Marinette_

_Try the job listing bulletin at school? Gtg 2 class we can hang later -Alya_

Jumping off of her bed and almost falling, she made her way down the stairs to the greater part of her room. She pulled on her shoes and grabbed her book bag before pulling up the trap door on the floor of her room to the living room downstairs. Out the door she went and down into the bakery where her mom rang up a customer and her dad hummed while pulling out fresh baked bread from the oven.

"You're in quite the hurry," Tom Dupain commented, smiling down at his daughter. "I thought you were done with school for the day, sweetie."

"I was, but I'm going back to check out the job listings, see what they have to offer."

Sabine turned, having finished up with the customer. "You do know you could work here after school with us, Marinette."

Nodding, Marinette replied, "I know, but I was maybe thinking of doing something with people my age. Plus, if I don't find anything then I know I could run the cash register here for awhile."

Her parents looked at each other and shrugged. "Do what you feel is best, Marinette," her mom said. She turned and grabbed a small box from the counter. "Here, take some macarons with you."

The bluenette took the box from her mom and gently placed it inside her bookbag, so not as to squish them. After saying goodbye, she took the five minute walk to the college, smiling the whole way there.

Marinette made her way to the Student Resources building, noting how warm the weather still was in early September. Maybe she should start thinking of some winter designs now before it started getting cold. Pulling her notebook out, she began to jot down some ideas with her favorite pink pen. Maybe now was the time to start thinking of making Christmas gifts, scarves and sweaters and gloves for everyone. Her parents, Alya, Rose, Alix-

Her train of thought was interrupted by a boy yelling- "Look out!" Marinette had barely enough time to look up before being bowled over by a boy on a skateboard. "I am so sorry, I'm so sorry, here, let me help you."

Marinette rubbed her head. After a check to see if she had any marks or bruises, she looked over at the boy who was also on the ground, scrambling to separate their stuff.

"It's fine, it happens," she shrugged. "Just watch where you're going next time."

"I could say the same for you, Marinette," he said.

She blankly stared at him for a moment, trying to place him in her mind. He was tan and wore glasses and she was sure she recognized him from somewhere but had no idea where. Then, it clicked.

"Hey, aren't you Nino, from high school?"

"Yeah, we had chemistry together. I sat with Kim until we got separated," he smiled, rubbing the back of his head for a moment before continuing to sort their stuff. "So, what's new with you?"

Marinette shook her head for a second before beginning to help him. "Nothing really, I was going to check out the job listings at the Student Resources building."

"Hey, my buddy and I were looking for a tutor if you were looking for something like that. I just posted the ad but if you wanted to take it I could head back and tear it down right now," he smiled, handing her bag to her with all of the contents safely inside again. He stood up and offered his hand, pulling her up onto her feet with one good pull.

"Your buddy?"

"Yeah, uh, he does online classes because he's, like, super allergic to everything." Nino dug into his pocket and pulled out a crumped sheet of paper. Marinette unfolded it to find the ad he was talking about. The job didn't seem too hard, plus it seemed like they were willing to pay well for her services. "If you do, you'd just have to talk with his dad so that we can make sure it's okay."

Smiling, Marinette joked, "What, does he have cancer or something?"

"No, but I wouldn't bring that up to him. He's super self conscious about his 'condition.'"

Looking from the note to Nino, and back again, Marinette gave herself a second to process his request. "Can I get back to you on it?"

He nodded. "'Course, can't expect you to say yes right off the bat. Just shoot me a text and let me know." The nineteen year old put his skateboard back on the ground and got onto it, waving as he started off in the same direction he was going before. "Later, Marinette."

She waved back before looking back down at the wrinkled paper. This almost seemed too good to be true. Maybe she should take it, like that was the universe's way of telling her that this was going to push her through until she could get an internship somewhere. But she barely knew Nino, let alone his 'buddy.' Wouldn't that feel kinda weird, going to some guy's house when you've never spoken to or seen in your life.

Marinette would go home and think it over, the paper long forgotten until Alya was sitting on her bed, pouring glasses of red wine.

"Did you go look at the bulletin board today?" she asked.

"I didn't make it that far. I got ran over by a skateboarder who then offered me a tutoring job." Marinette sipped her wine, already three glasses in and feeling great. "I'm not sure if I'm gonna take it." She slipped Alya the paper.

"Girl, if I didn't already have so much on my plate, I would jump on this!" Alya took another drink from her glass and thrusted it at Marinette. "I wouldn't care who it was, I'd take it. And you totally need to get out of your room. You have stuffed cats everywhere." The brunette threw Mr. Whiskers, a small stuffed black cat, at Marinette, giggling. "Maybe it'll help you find inspiration for your designs. I dunno, just take it before someone else does."

"Its Nino and some guy who does classes online. Something about being sick or allergic all the time."

"I bet its some rich kid who never learned how to socialize." Alya snickered. "Or maybe he's a superstar! Are you gonna tutor someone famous!?"

Giggling, Marinette took the glass from her best friend. "If I tell him yes, will you drop it?"

"Only if you give me all the details." The brunette grabbed the glass back and took another sip.

"Done."

They clinked glasses and moved onto another topic as Marinette messaged Nino.

_Hey I thought about it. When can I start? -Marinette_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see that people are interested and I'm really excited to get back into writing fanfics. This is my first multichapter fic on AO3 so bear with me as I edit and get used to this. I hope you all like it so far and stick around for more.


	3. His Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
> I want it more than I can tell  
> And for once it might be grand to have someone understand  
> I want so much more than they've got planned

Nino skated his way down the city sidewalk, headphones on, music up. He smiled to himself, knowing that within minutes of just putting up the poster he already had someone in mind as a tutor, not to mention, a pretty girl. He had always noticed Marinette in high school but hadn't really gotten to know her. She was always pretty shy and stuck to herself and a couple of close friends while he was busy with his music for the most part. But now he could get to know her better. All she had to do was text her answer to him.

After a while, Nino stopped in front of a large gated building. He pressed the button to the side of the door. "Can I help you?" the speaker above the button said.

"Hey Tikki, its me."

"Nino! Come on in. I should know its you by now but I don't want to let someone in unauthorized." He heard a buzz as she said, "Come on in."

The wooden gate opened to reveal a large courtyard. It wasn't quite as grand as the main Agreste household, but it was still pretty sizeable compared to other homes in Paris.

After the giant gate, Nino entered the even more grand front door and was greeted by a short, red haired girl. "How are you, Nino?"

He gave her a big smile. "Doin' great, Tikki! Is Plagg around or is he hiding out in the kitchen again?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know Plagg, always eating cheese and not doing what he's supposed to. I'm assuming that's where he is. But, I do know where Adrien is; upstairs in his room, like usual."

"Has he gone outside today at all?"

Shaking her head, the blue eyed girl sighed.

"You're good, Tikki. I can handle the guy on my own. He is my best friend." Nino started to make his way up the staircase. "He'll spring back eventually."

Up the massive staircase and down the hall, he knocked on the single door. "Hey buddy, you good for me to come in?" Nino heard a few grunts and took that as a sign that it was okay for him to come in. Opening the door, he saw Adrien with a controller in his hand, tapping rapidly as he went at a boss on his videogame. "I thought you've already beaten this game?"

Adrien nodded his head. "Yeah, but there's only so much I can do stuck in here. Plus, I like this game. Figured I'd brush up my skills before going online for multiplayer later." He pressed the pause button and put the game controller on the tabling, gesturing for his best friend to sit down. "How were your classes today?"

Nino grimaced, hopping over the back of the couch next to Adrien. "I mean, it was fine, I guess. I'm totally failing my lit class though. But its not like you can help me there, mister physics master. Speaking of which," he dug into his backpack and pulled out a copy of the flyer he had been putting up today, "I started looking for a tutor for us. I wasn't sure what exactly to say on it but I think we might already have someone in mind."

Adrien nodded, his hood pulled over his head even in the late summer heat. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Nino? I know that we both need the help, but other than a few people, I've hardly seen anybody in person the last few years other than you and the people my father hired. And he would never approve of having anyone over that he didn't first interrogate."

"That's why we don't tell him, duh. Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission." Nino grabbed his phone out of his jeans pocket, tapping on the screen. "I'm just waiting for a text from her and we'll know for sure. She said she'd think about it. Here's a picture of her."

The picture showed a bluenette girl with pigtails and bluebell eyes. She looked sweet, with a nervous smile. "Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Wait, is this the same Marinette from high school?" Adrien asked, eyebrows raising. "Didn't you have, like, a massive crush on her?"

Face turning red, Nino rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I wouldn't say massive..."

Adrien began to laugh, unable to stop for several minutes, Nino joining it at the utter hilarity of it. When they finally calmed down, they worked on some homework before returning to the videogame, playing against each other. 

After a bit, Nino's phone buzzed. He put his controller down and picked up his phone off of the coffee table, unlocking it to find a text from an unknown number.

_Hey I thought about it. When can I start? -Marinette_

_How about Monday round 4?_

_Sounds great, thanks! -Marinette_

"Dude, she said yes!"

The two high fived. "Okay, but how do we hide this from her?" Adrien pulled down the hood, uncovering his big cat ears. "I mean, thankfully its getting colder, but its still pretty warm to be wearing a jacket."

"We'll figure it out, dude. Anyways, we've got all weekend for me to kick your ass at this game." He thrust the game controller at his best friend and Adrien accepted it with a smile.

Adrien wasn't focused on the game too much anymore. He really hoped Marinette could help them. But, he was also really excited to meet someone new, get a new friend. She looked nice, pretty even. But he wasn't who he used to be, he wasn't the same Adrien Agreste who modeled for his father's fashion lines and shot commercials and was the perfect son. He was something of a monster now who never left his home. His father hardly even wanted to see him now. 

Would he scare her away? Or would she understand, with time? He sighed internally and tried to focus on his friend and their game.

Things were changing, and hopefully it would be for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this all out on my phone so sorry about any technical errors. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon and I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
